


The darnedest things

by woolfverse



Series: Woolfverse [21]
Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character of Color, Domestic, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Next-Gen, cutes, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfverse/pseuds/woolfverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swearing in Tibetan and other small amusements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darnedest things

George was not overly clumsy, but on those occasions when he tripped, it was generally spectacular. Will had learned early on that it was best if _he_ carried cups of paint and shakers filled with glitter to and fro, rather than allowing his son (or, for that matter, his daughter) to do so. Sometimes, however, the spectacle came not in the fall itself but in the aftermath.

This particular occasion involved only spilled water, and Will nearly missed George's reaction in his haste to find a tea towel. The boy picked himself up, glanced down at the spreading puddle of water with a curiously flat expression, and repeated one of Tharkay's favourite Tibetan curses with pitch-perfect accuracy.

Will's eyes widened at the sound of it, not solely for its meaning (which, Tharkay had divulged, translated into references to patricide and cannibalism) but for the fact that George seemed at that moment an exact doppelganger of his father, colouring aside.

"George!" Will said, hoping to come up with an appropriate reproach, when the sound of laughter interrupted him. He glanced over to Tharkay. "Did you hear what your son just said?"

"I did," and Tharkay's face took on the same cast that George's had a few moments prior. "I am afraid, however, that you will have to take up any necessary discipline in this case." He paused, glancing over at George (who was now beginning to look a bit anxious at these proceedings). "His intonation was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Set in...eh, George is probably eight or so, so we'll say right here in the present--2010.


End file.
